Sorpresas
by feli4
Summary: Naruto intenta responder la confesión de amor de Hinata, pero en el camino se meterá en mas de un lío y se encontrara con mas de una sorpresa... sasuhina


Sorpresas

Naruto paseaba por las calles de konoha, mientras meditaba sobre su vida, dentro de poco seria nombrado hokague y estaba feliz por eso pero aun así sentía un vacío en su vida que se hacia mas evidente cuando se topaba con las innumerables parejitas, lo que lo estaba poniendo depresivo, pues su eterno amor Sakura solo lo quería como un hermano, ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera? Entonces el recuerdo de Hinata confesándole su amor lo asalto, Hinata lo amaba, pero el no le había respondido nada aun.

Entonces emprendió una alocada carrera en busca de Hinata, la busco en los lugares mas raros que se le ocurrieron, después de todo Hinata era una chica rara pero lo amaba y eso bastaba para el. Primero fue a lugares apartados y tenebroso pero no tuvo éxito, y así fue buscando, hasta que se encontró con Kiba. Mas bien choco contra el.

-¡Naruto Idiota! – le insulto Kiba mientras recogía las flores y los chocolates que Naruto le había hecho tirar – genial ahora Ino no querrá salir conmigo.

-Lo siento Kiba pero estaba buscando a Hinata y no te vi… ¿esas cosas eran para Ino? ¡ESTAS ENAMORADO DE INO! – exclamo Naruto o mas bien grito haciendo voltear a medio mundo.

-¿No quieres gritarlo mas alto para que toda la aldea te oiga? – le increpo Kiba susurrando, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Esta bien, tengo una nueva técnica que…!ouch! ¡Kiba eso me dolió! ¿Por qué me golpeas? – le reclamo el rubio.

-Por idiota, en fin vi a Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre – Kiba intento deshacerse de su bullicioso amigo.

-No esta ya fui ahí – negó Naruto

-Que raro… ¿y tu por que la estas buscando Naruto? – le pregunto Kiba con el seño fruncido.

-Yo… esto… me tengo que ir Kiba – se excuso Naruto nervioso, pero antes grito - ¡SUERTE CON INO!

-Maldito Uzumaki – kiba juro internamente que el rubio se las pagaría.

Naruto huyo tan rápido como pudo de Kiba, sabia lo celoso que se ponía con Hinata así que seria mejor no decirle nada hasta que ella aceptara ser su novia y futura esposa, Hinata Uzumaki sonaba bien para el, pero tendría que enfrentarse a Hiashi Hyuga, lo que lo ponía nervioso, pero sabiendo lo tradicional que era la familia de Hinata sabia que tenia que hacerlo, así que se encamino hacia la mansión Hyuga, pero a paso lento, no estaba muy emocionado por enfrentar a Hiashi, mientras se dirigía a su destino estuvo pensando en cuales serian los nombres de sus hijos, por su parte el los nombraría como sus padres, estaba seguro que Hinata no se opondría, además seria una buena madre, era amable y cocinaba muy bien, solo esperaba que supiera cocinar ramen para el, y así mientras Naruto divagaba sobre como seria su vida de casado y como lidiaría con sus hijos, a solo unas cuadras de ahí Hinata se encontraba cargando una bolsas colmadas de víveres.

-Tenemos entrenamiento mas tarde y esta forzando la lesión de tu brazo – regaño una voz que Hinata había empezado a conocer muy bien, mientras se sonrojaba

-No es mucho peso Sasuke – se defendió Hinata mientras hacia un puchero por el regaño.

-Pero en un parpadeo Sasuke se adueño de las bolsas sin que Hinata pudiera hacer nada

-Eres mi alumna, no puedo permitir que te esfuerces en algo que no sea nuestros entrenamientos – le dijo Sasuke.

-Esta bien Sasuke, pero tu también eres mi alumno ¿lo olvidas? – le recordó Hinata.

-Hmp - Gruñó.

-¿Como crees que se lo tome mi padre? – le pregunto Hinata.

-Es un Hyuga así que…- empezó Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! – le regaño Hinata.

-Lo siento, en fin seré yo quien se lo diga – concluyo Sasuke.

-Mejor ambos – intento conciliar Hinata.

-No, es mi obligación como… - quiso cortar Sasuke.

-No Sasuke es mi padre yo se como…- no cedió Hinata.

De pronto una figura apareció perseguido por una colmena de insectos tras el y si, ese era Naruto.

-¡HINATA! … yo… te… estaba… buscando… ya… Shino…. Por favor…- rogo Naruto a Shino.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Hinata - Shino por favor deja de atormentar a naruto, no creo que haya hecho nada tan grave.

-Hinata, solo por que tu me lo pides, pero la próxima vez que Uzumaki hable de… no importa el sabe lo que no tiene que hacer – amenazo al rubio.

-Lo siento, pero no era para tanto tu fuiste quien me dijo que le diera a Hanabi tus poemas – se justifico Naruto.

-¡Te matare Uzumaki!- sentencio Shino perdiendo su habitual tono monocorde, adquiriendo un matiz asesino.

Mientras Shino preparaba sus más letales insectos contra Naruto Hinata decidió intervenir para evitar el sufrimiento de Naruto.

-Shino no te molestes con Naruto, a Hanabi le gustan los poemas, además se que tiene sentimientos por ti – intento calmar a su amigo con éxito.

-Hinata, tu… ¿estas de acuerdo con… esto? – le pregunto entre sorprendido y calmado Shino.

-Claro Shino, se que no hay nadie mejor para mi hermanita que tu, solo se paciente con ella y con el clan, por mi parte tienes todo mi apoyo – termino sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Gracias Hinata – respondió Shino con su habitual seriedad y se despidió.

Hinata iba a seguir su camino con Sasuke cuando el rubio la detuvo, se habían olvidado de el.

-¡Espera Hinata!- pidió Naruto.

-Dime Naruto- concedió Hinata.

-Te quería decir algo… - empezó el rubio- Yo también te amo…

-… - Hinata se sonrojo y miro a Sasuke

-… - Sasuke miraba a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Naruto… yo no se que decir, pero yo… cuando te dije que te amaba realmente creía que lo hacia, pero…- Hinata intento explicarse.

-Si estas preocupada por tu padre vayamos ahora y digámosle! – la interrumpió el rubio animado.

-No, Naruto no has entendido… – negó Hinata-

-¿Prefieres que vaya yo… solo? – e anterior entusiasmo de Naruto se desinflo

-No estas entendiendo, Naruto, déjame terminar, por favor, te dije que te amaba hace mucho tiempo ahora mis sentimientos son diferentes, entendí que yo sentía solo admiración no amor, perdón Naruto…- aclaro Hinata al fin.

-Hinata, eso no importa, hare que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi! – siguió optimista Naruto.

-Naruto, yo… no puedo… yo…- Hinata ya no sabia como rechazar al rubio.

-Idiota lo que Hinata trata de decirte es que no te ama, jamás te amo, solo estaba confundida, ahora es cuando sabe lo que es el verdadero amor, porque Hinata y… - intervino Sasuke irritado por la terquedad de su amigo.

-¡Que esta pasando aquí! ¡No puedo estar tranquilo ni en mi propia casa! – exclamo Hiashi molesto tras salir de su mansión.

-Padre, lo siento, pero ya no habrá mas escándalos- se disculpo Hinata.

-Eso espero Hinata, por cierto ¿donde has estado toda la mañana? – inquirió el líder Hyuga.

-Hiashi Hyuga – saludo Sasuke - Hinata estuvo conmigo

-Uchiha, ¿se puede saber que hacías con mi hija? – le pregunto Hiashi.

-Claro señor, estábamos planeando como hablar con usted sobre nuestro futuro – le aclaro Sasuke.

-¿Qué clase de futuro Uchiha? – pregunto el líder Hyuga aunque intuía y temía la respuesta.

-Señor, Hinata y yo hemos comenzado una relación y… señor!- Sasuke no pudo terminar pues Hiashi se había desmayado al oír la palabra relación.

-¡Padre! – exclamo preocupada Hinata y activo su byakugan para descartar algún problema, tras lo cual suspiro aliviada - sabía que debíamos decírselo en la cena Sasuke.

-El me obligo a adelantarle la noticia Hinata – refunfuño Sasuke, incluso se había comportado adecuadamente y el padre de Hinata lo había arruinado desmayándose.

-U-ustedes dos…- la voz de Naruto se hizo presente, se habían olvidado de el, por segunda vez, pero casi a instante este emulo al líder Hyuga.

-Mi limite es un desmayo a la vez Hinata- se quejo Sasuke.

-Por suerte somos dos Sasuke- le regaño amablemente Hinata.

-Bien, tu atiende a tu padre yo me encargo del idiota de Naruto- le dijo Sasuke al ver a Hinata preocupada por Naruto, no quería que estuviera cerca de ella aunque estuviese inconsciente

-Sasuke – lo llamo Hinata.

-Hinata - le respondió

-Te amo – se confeso mirándolo con esos ojos que lo habían atrapado desde hace mucho.

-No tanto como yo Hinata – correspondió en un tono dulce que nadie le había oído antes, mientras la acercaba a el.

-Vamos a estar bien por lo menos se que a mi padre se le pasara ¿tu que dices de Naruto?- le pregunto Hinata mientras lo abrazaba.

-Terminara aceptándolo, el se quedara con el puesto de hokague, pero yo conseguí lo mas valioso… yo me quede contigo- sentencio Sasuke tras lo cual cogió el rostro de su futura esposa con delicadeza y la beso, ambos logrando olvidarse de las dos personas inconscientes y de todo lo demás, en ese instante solo existían el uno para el otro.

Fin


End file.
